Missing
by SwiftSilver
Summary: Kai has disappeared and bit beasts aren't exactly jsut bit beasts anymore. Can the remaining BladeBreakers find Kai or will his confusing dreams cause him a bit of...insanity? KaixRei
1. Chapter 1News

Disclaimer- I do not own the Beyblade characters. They are all property of their creators or owners. Whatever. X.x As for any original characters...They are MINE. MINE. MINE.  
  
Rating: PG-13 For yaoi coupling (KaixRei and possibly TysonxMax) ^.^ And language. *coughKAIcough*  
  
Summary: When Kai goes missing, the Bladebreakers must find out whether he ran away or was taken by someone. But, either way, they HAVE to find him. But how can they? They have no clues to help them find Kai and none of them have any clue where he might have been if he was taken. Can they find Kai in time or will something happen to him that they could never fix?  
  
Notes: XD You want to know something that's really sad? It's when you're sitting and reading and you just happen to look up at the moment that it says someone's missing. Even worse? When your first thought isn't wondering where they might be but who you should use to write a fanfiction based on missing people. That's where this came from. I was reading DogsBody so I could refresh my memory on the story and continue writing on InuBodi when I looked up and saw that a two-year-old was missing. I'm scared to death now. My first thought was to write a fanfic? X.x Ugh. Well, Here you are. Chapter one.  
  
Chapter 1- The News  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny all sat in the living room of Max's house watching TV. Well, at least Tyson and Max were. Kenny, as always, was working with Dizzi. Rei, in the kitchen, was working on dinner. Max's parents were gone for the week and had agreed that Max could invite friends to stay over. And, since no one else knew how to cook, Rei was stuck with it.  
  
"I wonder why Kai never came. He said he'd come." Kenny commented in the middle of one of his rare typing breaks.  
  
"That's not true." Tyson replied, looking over at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Kai never says anything!" Tyson answered, laughing.  
  
"Not funny, Tyson. Rei said that Kai had agreed to come." Kenny told Tyson.  
  
"Yeah? And you actually think Kai would come? I mean...Really. Kai never goes anywhere. Besides tournaments and stuff. I don't get him." Tyson muttered.  
  
"Who does?" Max asked.  
  
Someone stumbled in the door, kicking off their shoes and running over to the three boys. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! Had to finish something." Hillary said in greeting.  
  
"Hey, Hillary." They returned. The girl sat down on the floor and looked at the TV.  
  
"Am I imagining things or are you guys actually watching the news..."  
  
"Shut up." Tyson growled. "Kenny wanted to see if anything's happened lat-" Tyson stopped, eyes going wide. "Oh my God...REI!" Tyson called. Max nearly stopped breathing and Dizzi fell from Kenny's lap. Hillary gasped. On the TV was Kai's imaged...Labeled 'missing'.  
  
Rei came in from the kitchen froze when he saw the TV. "No..." Rei whispered.  
  
"...Kai Hiwatari was reported to have disappeared around ten PM last night and has not been seen since..." The newscaster went on, describing what Kai had been wearing and giving the number to call if you knew anything.  
  
"This isn't right! Why would Kai run away?" Hillary asked, looking over at the others.  
  
"Who the hell said he ran away?" Tyson snapped, standing up. "Damnit, Kai's got nothing to run from, Hillary!"  
  
"Sorry! I just figured that was it! You guys all seem to think Kai's real strong and stuff so I figure you'd object to the fact that he might have been taken!"  
  
"Hillary...Kai IS strong. He can take care of himself. But that doesn't always mean that he can't be taken by force." Kenny told the girl.  
  
"Yeah...I guess so...Do you think he's alright?" Hillary asked. Max bit his lip.  
  
"If he was taken, what would they want him for?" Max asked.  
  
"Maybe they want Dranzer." Tyson said, looking thoughtful.  
  
"I don't think so. If they wanted Dranzer, they could have just taken it from Kai. Instead they took Kai as well." Kenny reasoned.  
  
"So what do you think they'd want Kai for?" Max asked.  
  
"It's possible that they may have wanted to lure US to them. Or they could have something against Kai." Kenny's eyes narrowed.  
  
"If you don't MIND, I'd like to be picked up here!" Dizzi called. Kenny picked her up and replaced her on his lap.  
  
"Do you think they'll hurt Kai?" Hillary asked.  
  
"NO! No...Don't say that." Rei pleaded, speaking for the first time since he'd entered the room and seen the report. "Kai..."  
  
Kai opened his eyes but was forced to immediatly close them when the effort of keeping them open caused his head to throb. Who the hell had hit him? Kai wondered. The captain attempted to move his hands but found that he was chained by the wrists to a metal bar.   
  
After a while he decided that, since he obviously wasn't going anywhere, he might as well try and figure out where he might be. Taking a deep breath, he used his foot to search around him for either a rock or a wall. The former was, to his dismay, found first.   
  
"Right. Because nothing's that easy." Kai mumbled to himself. Funny how he talked out loud to himself more than he talked to anyone else. "Damnit. Where'd it go?" Kai growled, having lost the rock. Once he'd found it again, he kicked it to his left. After a few seconds it hit a wall. Kai sighed. This place was big. Reaching his right leg out, Kai found another rock and kicked it in that direction. It took the same amount of time as the first to reach the wall. "Well, whoever put me in here is a perfectionist..." Kai muttered. "Considering I'm in the exact middle of this cell. Or whatever the hell I'm in."  
  
Someone laughed from the other side of the bars the Kai was chained to. "I see you've started to talk to yourself. Maybe you'll go insane before I have to let you go." The person said, moving a bit closer. But the light that had leaked in from whatever entrance the person came in didn't hit the person.  
  
"So you plan on letting me go?" Kai hissed.  
  
"If I must. I doubt I'll be able to hide you here forever." The person replied. Kai KNEW that voice but from where?  
  
"What the hell do you want me for?" Kai demanded. His pride was being stripped from him as he sat on the damp stone floor chained by the wrists to the cold bar.  
  
"Want? Nothing, really. Just to have you out of my way." The voice answered. Damnit! Where did he know that voice from?  
  
"And you're not even going to tell me who you are." Kai stated, annoyed.  
  
"No. Why would I want to do that? I am going to let you go, aren't I? Or maybe I wont? Maybe I'll keep you down here for my own enjoyment. Hey! Don't take it like that! Pervert."  
  
Kai scowled. "You're an idiot." Kai spat.  
  
'"Not the last time I checked, no. But thank you for caring."  
  
"Bastard." Kai growled.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Who the HELL are you?!" Kai growled.  
  
"You really want to know? Okay, fine. I'll show you. But it's bed time after that. Here goes." The stranger stepped into the light and Kai let out a hiss of breath.   
  
"YOU!" Kai snarled.   
  
"Nighty-night!" Glass connected with Kai's skull and he fell unconscious.  
  
*Cackles* I'm feeling cruel tonight. I wasn't going to leave you with a cliffhanger but I really have to go do my math. *Dies* If anyone wants to read more, revive me with reviews! Okay. I know. Two chapter-stories at once is a bit much...But I can do it! As long as I get reviews. Okay? Okay. *Runs away*  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2Dranzer

Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing that belongs to me. And I suppose if I have any original characters. Otherwise it all belongs to the Beyblade creators or owners. Or whatever.  
  
Rating: PG-13 For KaixRei pairing and Kai's language.  
  
Summary: When Kai goes missing, the Bladebreakers must find out whether he ran away or was taken by someone. But, either way, they HAVE to find him. But how can they? They have no clues to help them find Kai and none of them have any clue where he might have been if he was taken. Can they find Kai in time or will something happen to him that they could never fix?  
  
Notes: ^.^ Well, here we are. Chapter 2 of Missing. Will we find out who 'YOU!' is? Doubtful. But who says I can't drop little hints? ^.^ And, since I'm feeling nice today. I'll leave you at a cliffhanger. Oh. That's not nice is it? Oh well.(XD Once again, at this point that I'm writing this, I haven't posted the first chapter yet.)  
  
Chapter 2- Dranzer  
  
Rei watched as Tyson approached him with Max. They'd just been to ask Kai's grandfather where Kai was last night. "So?" Rei asked anxiously.  
  
"He says that Kai went to the park yesterday to train for a while and never came back. He says nothing had gone wrong and that Kai actually seemed to be in a good mood. For Kai." Tyson replied.  
  
Rei looked over in the direction of the park. "Let's start their then. I don't have any idea what Kenny could be doing and Hillary's gone off to ask around. But I doubt she's having any luck. If anyone knew anything they would have already told the police...But why wasn't it on the news that Kai was last thought to have been at the park?"  
  
"Maybe Kai's grandfather didn't tell them?" Max put in.  
  
"Maybe. But why not?" Rei countered, looking back at Kai's house.  
  
"Probably forgot. He's well known for bad memory. That's what my grandfather says." Tyson told them.  
  
"Yeah." They'd reached the park. Kenny was there already, looking at something in the tree above him.  
  
"Hey, come look at this." Kenny called to them. They went to stand next to him and looked up. They all stared in shock at the huge figure in the tree.  
  
"Dranzer!" Rei hissed.  
  
-Greetings.- Dranzer said, shifting to get a better look at them. -Have you come looking for him?- Dranzer asked hopefully.  
  
Rei nodded, stepping closer. "Do you have any idea where he was taken, Dranzer?" Rei wanted to know. Dranzer seemed to shrug. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were slightly surprised the Rei didn't seem to care how Dranzer had become a solid, living being.  
  
-I have an idea but it will be hard. It seems that whoever took him has very powerful bit beasts. But they, like me, have become solid. I do not know how it has happened.-  
  
Kenny looked thoughtful. "Maybe they, in their need to help their bladers, became solid so they could be of more assistance. And you, wanting to save Kai, became solid like them." Kenny offered.  
  
-That may be right. Can we start looking now?- Dranzer asked, coming down a few branches.  
  
"We should. What direction did they go?" Rei asked. Dranzer turned his head towards the creek further into the park.   
  
-He went that way. I think he knew it was going to happen because he's been really edgy lately. I may have left something behind for us to find.- Dranzer lifted away from the tree. It was getting dark so no one was in the park.  
  
They headed towards the creek, Rei and Dranzer in the lead. Tyson and the other two fell behind to talk.  
  
"Hey, Chief?" Tyson whispered. Kenny looked over at him.  
  
"Is there something between Rei and Kai that we don't know about?" Tyson asked.  
  
Kenny grinned. "You mean to say that you never once noticed how they are around each other? They've been together for months, you two!" Kenny told them in a whisper.  
  
"Wow. How can anyone like Kai?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I never thought Kai would like anyone." Max added. Tyson shook his head.  
  
"Me neither."   
  
"Kenny! Come here!" Rei called. He and Dranzer had found something.  
  
Kai's eyes fluttered open. His head was throbbing from being hit. He could hardly remember what had happened. He knew he'd been hit. But by who? The only thing of the person he could remember seeing was brown hair. Nothing more than that. Kai winced. His head hurt...  
  
"Why the hell did they hit me?" Kai muttered.  
  
"Hey, I guess you're awake now." Someone said. Not the person from before.  
  
"Who are you?" Kai muttered. The person stepped into the fading light. "What the hell?"  
  
"Something wrong?" The person asked.  
  
"But you....You're..."  
  
"Dead? I suppose I was. But I'm not anymore, am I?" They said with a grin.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. Don't really care either. I'm being paid just for living and sticking around here to keep an eye on you. And I get paid extra for this." *Thud* Kai felt into unconsciousness once more.  
  
When he opened his eyes, his headache was gone. But how? He'd been hit in the head harder than before while his first headache was still there. "Was it a dream?" The headache started to come back. "Maybe not. Or maybe the first one was a dream...Who the hell knows. Damnit! I hope Rei's not worried..."  
  
  
  
^.^ I hope I haven't lost you on the whole Kai thing. I hope you guys don't think he's in a prison of a sort. Because he's not. ^.^ I'll tell you where it is later. And I'll find some way to hint at what is Kai dreaming and what isn't. Weee. 3Dranzer3 Review! Please! Thanks for reading! Later! 


	3. Chapter 3 First Clues and Kai's Pain

Disclaimer: Yes, the wonderful, wonderful Bladebreakers and the bit beasts and Dizzi belong to whoever owns Beyblade. X.x Not fair. But any original characters and the plot are mine. ^.^ So fair.  
  
Rating: PG-13 For Yaoi and Kai's potty mouth.  
  
Summary: When Kai goes missing, the Bladebreakers must find out whether he ran away or was taken by someone. But, either way, they HAVE to find him. But how can they? They have no clues to help them find Kai and none of them have any clue where he might have been if he was taken. Can they find Kai in time or will something happen to him that they could never fix?  
  
Notes: ^.^ At the time I'd written this, no one had reviewed it! I was beginning to think no one was going to. But I got a review! -Happy now- Thank you for reviewing Devlinn Reiko!  
  
Devlinn Reiko- Yay! I'm SO glad you like it! -has some good motivation now-  
  
Chapter 3- First Clues and Kai's Pain  
  
Kenny, Tyson, and Max joined Dranzer and Rei by the creek to find Rei with a piece of paper. Kenny took it from Rei. "It looks like it's in Spanish. I don't think any of us speak Spanish though. I'll have to have Dizzi translate it." Kenny sat down on a boulder and started typing what was on the paper.  
  
"Well, this is definitely Kai's handwriting." Dizzi assured them before relaying what the paper said. "I think someone's been following me for the last week. I haven't seen them yet but I know they'll come out eventually. But not alone. Whoever it is knows who I am and wants me for something. I need to talk to you guys. But I don't think I'll be able to talk to you before they show themselves. So I'll just write it down. Hoping I can drop this somewhere where you'll find it but the police wont...Maybe I shouldn't write it down. In case the police find it. I really don't want them to know about this before you guys do... -Kai. " Dizzi paused. "Well, that was confusing.  
  
"So he was taken...And Kai knew it was coming." Kenny summarized. Dranzer looked off across the creek.  
  
-Come. There's another one over here.- Dranzer said, leading them across the creek. Sure enough, there was another piece of paper.  
  
"Dizzi. Try this one in French." Kenny told her. She complied.  
  
"They're going to come to me tonight. I know it. And I think I might know who it is. I hope I'm not right. I never liked them but I know you guys do...Someone's coming...I can't let them take this from me..." Dizzi finished. "It wasn't signed but it's his handwriting again."  
  
Rei rubbed his face in frustration. "So it's someone we know?"  
  
-And like.-  
  
"And like." Rei agreed.  
  
"I wonder who it could be." Tyson murmured. "Who would we know that would want to capture Kai?"   
  
"That's what I don't get. If it's someone like, then it's probably someone we trust." Kenny said.  
  
-Let's look for more.- Dranzer insisted. He and Rei wanted to find Kai immediatly. At the moment, they didn't care who it was who took him. They just wanted to find him alive and unharmed.  
  
"Yeah. What direction?" Max asked.  
  
-Right.-  
  
"You awake, Kai?" Someone called.  
  
Kai coughed and sat up straighter to look at the speaker. His eyes went wide when he saw who it was. "What are you doing-"  
  
"Hush. I'm not here to talk to you. I was told to give you food and water. So eat and drink." They commanded.  
  
Kai didn't understand what was going on. His eyes narrowed a bit, trying to see the person to make sure he was seeing them right.  
  
"But why...?"  
  
"Shut up and eat!" They snapped.  
  
Kai only drank the water. He had lost his appetite. "I...don't understand..."  
  
"Good. Now shut up and go to sleep." Kai's eyes widened in shock as the person raised the glass bottle in their hand. Why? But Kai fell unconscious for the third time when the bottled connected with his head and shattered.  
  
"But...You...No..." Kai murmured.   
  
O.o Gosh. I'm being mean to Kai aren't I? Well, I can tell you one thing. I only do happy endings. I know how it feels to read evil, sad-ending fanfics and I refuse to give my readers that. So don't worry. ^.^ Hope you liked this chapter. I'm enjoying messing with Kai's head even though I love him to death. And poor Rei. . . I'm just torturing our babies aren't I? *Hugs them both* I love you! I really do! Cheer up! Be happy! Okay. I'll leave you two alone before Kai kills me. *Runs off* Review please! I need it! Badly! Later! *Cracks her knuckles and moves on to write the last chapter of the DAY which is for the sequel to Return.3* 


	4. Chapter 4 of Threats and Lockets

Disclaimer: Beyblade and it's lovely characters do not belong to me. But this fic's plot and any original characters do.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing(and maybe TysonxMax) as well as Kai's potty mouth.  
  
Summary: When Kai goes missing, the Bladebreakers must find out whether he ran away or was taken by someone. But, either way, they HAVE to find him. But how can they? They have no clues to help them find Kai and none of them have any clue where he might have been if he was taken. Can they find Kai in time or will something happen to him that they could never fix?  
  
Notes: Ooooo. People are liking this. I hope it's not just because Kai's getting his head hit. O.o Maybe I'll drug him or something now. Before he gets a crater in his head.  
  
Shaka Dragomir Noctumus- XD I know. I really didn't plan on beating Kai up in this but I can't help it.  
  
Bluumberry- Hehe. Good point. I'll save him! As for guessing, I'm not one to try and figure things like that out either. x.x I'm never right.  
  
Animegirl8- Coconuts are good! Oh, right. The size of one. Not turning into one. *grins* I'm glad you're enjoying the mystery half of this. I hope you can figure it out before the end ^.^ If I could remember what 'they' wear I'd use that as a clue but I can't remember at the moment. So...yeah! Let's get this last review reply done with and I'll get us rolling!  
  
Devlinn Reiko- *Cheers with her and is glad Devlinn thinks she's good* Thanks for your support! *gives everyone a hug before getting started on typing*  
  
Chapter 4- Of Threats and Lockets  
  
Kai was startled when someone touched his knee with their toe. Blinking, he raised his eyes to try and see who it was. "You again?" He muttered.  
  
"Me again, indeed. How's your head?"  
  
"Why the hell do you care?" Kai snapped. His memory of the first person to visit him here came back. This was them. "You said before that you wanted me out of your way. What the fuck for?" Kai growled.  
  
"Language, language, Kai. No need to get angry."  
  
"Answer me, damnit!"   
  
"I want you out of my way. What more do you need to know?" They answered. Kai would...  
  
"What are you doing down here again?" Someone asked from the darkness.  
  
"Just visiting my friend here." Came the response.  
  
"Shouldn't you be out HELPING?" The newcomer snapped.   
  
"I will! It's not like anyone will notice I'm gone anyway. And why do you care? This is all my doing anyway. You're just helping."  
  
"Helping? I'm doing all the work!"  
  
"You are not! Now go. I'll get back to work in a moment." The second person left and the other approached Kai. "Sorry about that."  
  
Kai didn't respond. He couldn't believe this...  
  
The form before him crouched and reached through the bars, grabbing Kai by the front of his shirt. "Guess what."  
  
"Get your hands off of me." Kai hissed.  
  
"Guess first."  
  
"I don't give a shit! Don't touch me, damnit!"  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you...I'm going to kill him..." They whispered. Kai's eyed narrowed. Who?  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him. Rei Kon."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Kai snarled, teeth clenched.  
  
"Why not? It's not like you care. You don't care about anyone. You're a cold bastard. Your team means nothing to you."  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Well, I'll have to leave you alone now. I've got a lot of work to do." They stood and left.  
  
Kai breathed deep, biting his lip. If he ever got out of here and found that Rei was dead...Kai's eyes widened when he realized what had just happened. But why? Why would...Kai wished he'd made things clearer in the messages he'd left for his team. But he hadn't had the time. The few times that that his captors had left him alone outside hadn't given him enough time to give more help. Now they might not find him. But Kai wasn't worried about himself. He wanted them to find him for Rei's sake. "Damnit..."  
  
"Hey! Tyson! You guys!" Hillary called, running up to the group. They'd been forced to take a break after an hour of nonstop searching for more clues. "They've just found a clue! It's over by the parking lot on the west side of this park! Come on!" Hillary led them away from the creek that they'd been following.  
  
"Kai's grandfather must have told them what he told us so they came looking here." Tyson said as they ran.  
  
"I don't see why he'd tell them now." Rei yelled back. He was well ahead of them now and Dranzer was just above him, hidden in the trees as he flew.   
  
"Good point."  
  
They'd reached the area which was now lit up with the light from the flashlights the police held. The reporters were already there and starting to work.  
  
"We've just found out that the police were informed by the missing boy's grandfather that he was at this park last night. The police, having come to investigate, found this locket in the parking lot. The locket has a picture of both Kai and an unknown boy in it. The police have yet to identify the other boy..."   
  
Rei backed up. "But..." Rei whispered. The others turned to him.   
  
"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh! I have to go, you guys! My parents wanted me home an hour ago and if I don't go they wont let me help you tomorrow. Good luck!" Hillary turned and ran off the direction of her house, glancing at her silver watch in worry. "I can't believe myself! They're going to kill me!"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"The locket...I gave it to Kai...I know it's his. Even in the darkness I can see it. But it doesn't make sense. Kai had to have walked from his house to get here. He's got no other way. But his house is in the other direction. He never came this way." Rei's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What if it broke off when he was taken?" Max asked.  
  
"But the hints lead in the other direction along the creek." Kenny said, easily catching Rei's train of thoughts. "Rei's right. Either we're completely wrong or someone put the locket there."  
  
Rei looked over at the locket which was being showed to a camera. The locket's chain was gold and the locket itself was round and made of hematite. The Chinese character that meant 'strength' was etched in gold on the face of the locket.  
  
"What do you think, Dranzer?" Rei asked.  
  
-Trick.-  
  
"I think so too...But we can't take the chance. We'll have to split up. Dranzer and I'll continue going the direction we'd gone earlier. Kenny, you can either go with Tyson and Max or come with us."  
  
"I'll have to come with you, Rei. If you find another hint that's not readable, you'll need Dizzi."  
  
"I suppose. Then let's go. Either of you have a watch?" Rei asked the other two.  
  
"I do." Tyson answered, showing Rei his watch. Rei nodded.   
  
"Then we'll meet back at the other entrance in an hour. Unless you find something. If you find something, do your best to follow the lead. Come on, Kenny. Dranzer."  
  
*Had a LOT of fun writing that* I actually think I might accidentally give you too many good clues. :) I wonder if anyone will be able to catch the one I gave in this chapter and the one that I'll make out of something that happened here. I'll put that one in the next chapter. In fact, it's going to be a really big clue O.o It might even give away the identity of 'they' away. Woooo. :) Too bad I'm leaving you here for a day. HAHAHA! *Breathes* Okay. Thanks for reading and please review! Tell me how I'm doing! DON'T BE AFRAID TO POINT OUT MISTAKES. I might need the help! Later! 


	5. Chapter 5 Dreamcatcher

Disclaimer: Beyblade and it's characters a property of whoever created or owns them You KNOW that. As for the plot and original characters-they belong to ME.  
  
Rating: PG-13. Your already know why. KaixRei yaoi pairing(and I guess possible TysonxMax) and Kai's potty mouth. And no matter how many times you read this rating, it's never going to change. So if you don't like it leave me alone and go find some evil non-yaoi fic to read. Weirdoes...  
  
Summary: When Kai goes missing, the Bladebreakers must find out whether he ran away or was taken by someone. But, either way, they HAVE to find him. But how can they? They have no clues to help them find Kai and none of them have any clue where he might have been if he was taken. Can they find Kai in time or will something happen to him that they could never fix? (You already KNOW all that...but oh well.)  
  
Notes: Isn't it kind of funny how, every time someone starts or ends their sentence with "Tyson", you get Kenny's voice saying it? XD At least that's what it's like for me. Anyway. I'm going to write Chapter 5 here even though I haven't posted Chapter 4 yet. I can't help it. I'm bored to death, the library's not open, and I really like this fic. So, here you go. Since you've hopefully already read Chapter 4 as you're reading this. *shuts up and types*  
  
Chapter 5- Dreamcatcher  
  
Rei and Kenny had finally reached the spot where they'd left off. It had wasted ten minutes of their hour and they didn't really know which direction to go next.   
  
"I'd say to split up but there's no way we'd get anything done like that. Dranzer? Do you have any idea which way we should go?" Kenny asked the bit beast.  
  
-I haven't.- Dranzer answered as he(let's just give it that gender) landed in a large tree.  
  
"I don't think we should just choose a way and go. If we mess this up..." Rei trailed off as he realized something. "Drigger's missing..." Rei said.  
  
"What?" Kenny turned towards Rei.  
  
"I had him...A few minutes ago." Rei insisted.  
  
-I am here.- Came a growl from the darkness.   
  
-Drigger!- Dranzer called as Rei's bit beast slipped from the shadows.  
  
-Dranzer.-  
  
Rei and Kenny stared at Drigger. "You're solid now, too?" Rei muttered.  
  
-I am.-  
  
-Rei's worry brought him out- Dranzer explained.  
  
"Oh..." Rei and Kenny both said.  
  
-I can smell him.- Drigger told them as Dranzer came down from the tree to stand beside Drigger. -Follow me.- Drigger turned, sniffing the air for a moment before starting off east along the creek. Dranzer lifted into the air and flew just above Drigger as Rei and Kenny hurried to follow the two bit beasts.  
  
"So he did go this way?" Rei asked his bit beast.  
  
-He did. So did they.-  
  
"They being his captors?" Kenny inquired.  
  
-They being his captors.- Dranzer confirmed.   
  
-They knew exactly where they were going. Stop. Come see this.- Drigger said. Rei and Kenny went to the bit beast and Kenny picked up the paper that lay at Drigger's feet.  
  
"I'm thinking Kai didn't want the police to find this one. Which means he didn't want the police to find him." Kenny told them.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Rei asked, moving over to see what was on the paper.  
  
"It's just a letter and we all know that the investigators around here aren't very good. They'd never try to follow something like this." Kenny said, tilting his head as he thought about what the 'H' on the paper might stand for. "And, knowing Kai, there are most likely other ones like this. With other letters. They must have left him at points which gave him enough time to write things down."  
  
"Then Kai's locket was a diversion." Rei stated. "We need Tyson and Max with us."  
  
-I'll find them. Keep going. It wont take me long.- Dranzer turned and sped off in the direction Tyson and Max had gone.  
  
Tyson stopped, crossing his arms. "I have a feeling there was no point in us coming this way." He told Max.  
  
"Me too. I'd head back but we never know if they really DID come this way." Max said, sighing as he rested his head on Tyson's shoulder.  
  
"Should we keep going then?" Tyson asked.  
  
Max shrugged. "I suppose."  
  
-No.- Dranzer said from above them. -The locket was a trick. Rei and Kenny have found another hint and they want you to help them.-  
  
"Another one? Then I wonder who put the locket there..." Max murmured. "Come on, Tyson. Let's go see what they found." Max moved away, grabbing Tyson's hand and pulling him after Dranzer.  
  
When Kai's eyes opened, the first thing he saw was a dreamcatcher. His eyes narrowed. That was never there before. The dreamcatcher was a light blue and the reddish-orange feathers seemed to glow. It reminded him of Dranzer. Where was Dranzer? Had he been taken?  
  
Kai's eyes drifted shut again as voices reached his ears. When he opened his eyes next the dreamcatcher was gone and someone was standing off to the right of the...place. The sound of dripping water could be heard to Kai's left. He realized then that he wasn't in a prison. Not really. It was a cave. And the light that came down the hole that led to him was coming from a light hanging in the chamber outside of his.  
  
Are there even any caves around the park? Kai wondered. His thoughts were interrupted then when the person to the right spoke. "You're late!" He growled.  
  
"Sorry, Cashe. Lost track of time." Came the reply. Kai tilted his head as a thought came to him. The second speaker was the same person who had taken his locket a while ago. The same person who had first came to visit him here...And the person who's name he'd left hints for...Damn...  
  
"You'll never get anything done if you're never doing things right. Don't fall asleep..." The first snapped. As 'Cashe' left, he muttered something about having to work for such an idiot.  
  
"I'm paying you!" Came the reply.  
  
"Barely."   
  
"Hmph..."  
  
Kai drifted back to sleep only to be awoken by a breeze from the opening in his chamber. "What the hell?" He growled. He wasn't even going to try and figure out how a breeze had gotten in. Instead, he fixed his eyes on the dreamcatcher as someone entered the chamber.  
  
"Hey there, Kai." Came Tyson's voice. Kai's eyes widened as he looked up at the Dragoon blader.  
  
"You...What are you..."  
  
"Something wrong?" Tyson asked, blinking.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai asked, eyes slightly widened.  
  
"Um...Checking on you?" Tyson answered. "What else would I be doing here?"  
  
"But why...?"  
  
"Because I'm supposed to be? Geez, Kai. Do you really forget that easily? Rei's off duty, remember? Max is sleeping and Kenny's working. So it's my turn to keep watch."  
  
"Watch?" Kai was having trouble breathing now.  
  
"Well, yeah. You've already escaped us before. We can't let you do it again, can we? So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I don't...I don't get it..." Kai was trembling slightly. What was going on?  
  
"Tyson? Aren't you supposed to be in and out?" Max asked sleepily as he approached.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I think Kai's sick. He doesn't seem to remember anything that happened. Should we tell Rei or not?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Kai lowered his eyes. He didn't want to see Rei. He didn't get what was happening. What was going on?  
  
"I think he's sick." Tyson informed Rei.  
  
"Oh? That's too bad. Drug him. We'll let him get over it himself." Rei turned and left.  
  
"He's good at this." Max commented, smiling. "I'd never think of drugging him to keep him quiet.  
  
"Me neither. But he's not complaining yet."  
  
"Yet. Rei knows he'll talk a lot soon though. And we can't let that happen."  
  
"Right."  
  
Kai's eyes snapped open and wandered to the wall where the dreamcatcher...wasn't? "What...the fuck?"  
  
"Shush. I don't walk to talk right now." Came a voice.  
  
"Alright. You can go rest. The next watch will be down here soon." Someone called as they passed. The person to Kai's right stood and left. Kai was forced to close his eyes was the light from the outer chamber caught silver and flashed in his eyes.  
  
"Later, Kai."  
  
*Feels like she's giving lots of stuff away here.* My gosh...*dies* I might as well tell you all who it is. I hope SOMEONE can guess correctly. Actually, I don't. If someone guess correctly then I'll know I've made it too easy. I WELCOME GUESSES THOUGH! I'd LOVE to see who you all think it is! ^.^ Thanks for reading. Take care you all! Later! (Btw- Cashe is said 'Kay-sh') 


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapper

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters. I own the plot and any original characters.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei and TysonxMax Yaoi pairing as well as Kai's language.  
  
Notes: No much to say. It's a short chapter...Thank the Gods...  
  
Chapter 6- Kidnapper  
  
Drigger stopped to let the four friends rest. They'd covered a lot of ground with Drigger's nose and Dranzer's watchful eye. But it was already morning.  
  
"We can't continue in the open like this." Kenny told the others. "People will be coming here soon."  
  
"We don't have any other choice, do we?" Max asked.  
  
-We must keep going. Dranzer, please keep on eye out for people who might see us.- Drigger said.  
  
-Of course, love.- Dranzer moved higher up into the trees.  
  
The team exchanged looks but did not comment on Dranzer's words.  
  
-I have found one.- Drigger called.  
  
It was yet another letter: R Kenny pulled out the "H". "I hope Kai gave us more."  
  
"He did." Rei answered. He knew Kai wouldn't leave it at that.  
  
  
  
Kai coughed as he opened his eyes. No dreamcatcher. Kai wasn't sure if that was a good things or bad.  
  
"Thirsty?" His lead captor asked. Kai nodded. He couldn't talk with his throat this dry. A glass of water was handed to him. He sniffed it before drinking. Once done, Kai held it out with a bit of trouble. Drinking had been hard as well because his hands were still chained.  
  
"Want to talk?"  
  
  
  
Rei examined the three letters. The most recent was an "L". But it still didn't make much sense. "Let's go on and see if we can find more..."  
  
When Kai's eyes opened once more, he saw the dreamcatcher. That hadn't been there when he'd refused to talk to...  
  
"Welcome back, Kai." Kenny greeted.  
  
Kai chose not to respond as voices from outside reached his ears.  
  
"I know you took Kai! Now let him go!"  
  
"Why, Hillary? What good is he to you?" Rei asked coldly.  
  
"More use to me than he is to you!" Hillary yelled.  
  
"Oh, I think not..."  
  
  
  
Rei say down and put the four letters on the ground before him. "H, R, L, Y" Rei said aloud.  
  
"I know what it is!" Dizzi exclaimed. "Switch the R and the L around!"  
  
Rei did so then stood. "But...why?"  
  
  
  
Kai opened his eye. He knew what was going on now. The dreamcatcher indicated that he was dreaming. The rest was reality. Kai smiled to himself. He shouldn't have even though for a second that Rei would do that to him.  
  
"Awake again?" His lead captor asked.  
  
"What do you really want me for, Hillary?"  
  
Yeah...Not even a half a page on word. *Shrugs* Did anyone suspect Hillary? If so, review and tell me why. *Drums fingers on keyboard* Yeah. Here comes the hard part...But...Yeah...Um. Dranzer and Drigger are mates...So...Thanks to readers and reviewers. Later. 


	7. Chapter 7 Found

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Beyblade. ;.; I just own the plot and any original characters. AND you guys already know that!  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei(or ReixKai, same diff) yaoi pairing and Kai's tongue. :) (And the tongues of Rei and Tyson, I guess ^.^)  
  
Notes: I can't possibly keep you waiting until I finish InuBodi o.o That would be mean because I'm being lazy and putting off the next InuBodi chapters. But! BUTUBUTBUT! Guess what? I'm giving you this chapter for Missing and I'm going to work ALL day to type up SIX chapters for InuBodi :) ^.^ So, yeah. I'm going to give you Chapter 7 of this Fic and possibly Chapters 11, 12,13,14,15, and 16 of InuBodi. Then you'll all be mad at me because no pretty yaoi happens until chapter 17, 18, and 19(There are only 16 chapters in the book, might I remind you. So I'm working extra hard ^.^) OKAY! Here you go. Review replies then the Chappie. Sorry for the long delay! (Wow, I stopped answering reviews in Chapter 5 o.o)  
  
Devlinn Reiko: ^.^ I'm really shocked that no one really guessed it. I thought I was totally giving it away. With the watch thing and all. Oh...Did I even tell you guys all the clues I gave? O.o Anywho, thanks for reviewing! O.o I might as well thank you for reviewing at the end of every chapter since you always do review ^.^ I love it! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, Dev. *Worships* I think you're always the first person to review when I post a chapter :)  
  
Bluumberry: ^.^ I'm glad someone guessed right, even if they didn't tell me their guess. It might have actually spoiled it for others. They would start looking for clues to see if it was her if you'd have said who you thought it was :) Thanks for reviewing!(And, like Dev, you always do!) HEY! Wait! Who ever said the kidnappers name had to START with 'H'? :) Two of the OTHER letters were switched around. XD I'll shut up.  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus: It seems that no one did :) 'Cept Bluumberry. ^.^ Once again, you seem to always review for me so THANK you SO much. :) And thanks for reviewing this chapter.  
  
Kaiiko-Chan: That's the sad thing ;.; I've barely seen any Beyblade episodes. I want to get cable in my room so I can watch it on weekends and any weekdays that I don't have school. But I can't. *Sighs* Well, thanks for reviewing!  
  
FF Fanatic: *Grins* You just reminded me of J.R.R Tolkein. :) Just the way you used the colon ^.^ Anyway, I think a few other people figured it would be a male. ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jay Kamiya: Gosh, I really didn't think that I'd made it that hard to guess XD Oh, well. A few others think they know and the last person who reviewed for me had it right. For the most part, that is. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ashla: Hehehe. *Gags Hillary* There we go! yes. Hillary was very bold. If you want to call it that. I think she was just stupid :) Considering she often left Kai sitting there in the park. Alone. *Hopes she didn't lose a whole bunch of readers by putting this chapter off for so long* Thanks for reviewing!  
  
StarryNightObsession: Hey! That's an oxymoron! 'FEMALE bad GUY' *Grins* Don't mind me. *Cheers* You guess half right! Damn us jealous women. *Is never jealous but that's not the point* :) Hillary's jealous. But there's more to it. Stupid Hillary. *Whacks Hillary too* BADBADBAD Gagged, tied, stupid Hillary! You guys...She hit KAI. *Shakes head* BAD. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 7- Found  
  
Rei ran a hand through his bangs, scowling. "So, Hillary took him then? Why the hell would -Hillary- want to kidnap -Kai-?"  
  
-We will find out soon. We are close to the place he is being kept.- Drigger said. He seemed to be cheering up.  
  
-I think we should continue on. We must find him.- Dranzer said.  
  
"Yeah. Come on. I want to know what the hell Hillary thinks she's doing." Tyson said, standing up from where he'd sat down on the ground by Max. Tyson helped Max up and the whole group continued on.  
  
"Do you really want to know, Kai?" Hillary asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, gee, Hillary! Why would I want to know why the HELL you dragged me here?" Kai growled.  
  
"Temper-temper."  
  
"You're a bitch, Hillary. What good does keeping me here do you?"  
  
"Rei is MINE. YOU can't have him!" Hillary hissed.  
  
"You want Rei, then? That's it? YOU said that you were going to kill him."  
  
"I changed my mind! I want Rei to myself."  
  
"So, when you threatened to kill him you didn't -want- him?" Kai growled.  
  
"No. I wanted to kill him because it's wrong!"  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're a freak, Kai." Hillary taunted. "Falling in love with your best friend. He's a GUY, too! Freak."  
  
"Bitch." Kai hissed. His mahogany eyes gleamed angrily.  
  
"He's MINE now. He'll forget all about you. In fact, he probably doesn't even care about you anyway." Hillary smirked. "Mine..."  
  
Kai smiled darkly. "You're an idiot, Hillary...You really are..."  
  
"No, Kai. I'm not. Tell me, why would Rei love you?"  
  
Kai didn't reply. He'd asked himself that before. Why -DID- Rei love him?  
  
"Ah, so not even YOU can answer that. Because you don't know. You don't know because he DOESN'T love you."  
  
Kai's mahogany eyes dulled as he thought about it. -What if she's right?- He thought. He couldn't help but doubt Rei. Hillary, despite her stupidity, could be convincing. The one thing she was actually good at.  
  
"See, Kai? I've just saved you from having to deal with that. Rei never loved you and he never will."  
  
  
  
By the time Rei and the others reached the cave, it was night again. Drigger was positive that Hillary and Kai were the only people still in the cave so the four friends went inside while Dranzer and Drigger kept guard outside. The cave's main chamber had six lights hanging from the rocky ceiling, giving the circular room a yellow glow.  
  
"There's another tunnel that leads down to a chamber over there. Let's go see if we can find them there." Kenny whispered to Rei.  
  
Hillary whirled around when the four friends tumbled down the stone steps and found her there, standing before their imprisoned captain.  
  
"You! How did you find this place?" Hillary demanded, eyes darting from one person to the next. Rei looked over her shoulder at Kai. The captain's forehead was resting against the prison bars and his eyes were closed. But he was breathing.  
  
Rei turned his fierce golden eyes on Hillary. "Why did you do it, Hillary?"  
  
"Because you're MINE." Hillary said. Not a good thing. "And it's not like you really love him!" Hillary seemed to have convinced herself that Rei didn't love Kai.  
  
Tyson grabbed Rei's arm when he attempted to hit Hillary. "That's what you told him, isn't it?" Rei hissed, eyes flashing dangerously. "You told him that I didn't love him..."  
  
Hillary sneered. "Yeah, so? You -DON'T- love him. You just want his money!" Hillary said loudly. Kai's breath caught in his throat.   
  
"You bitch..." Rei threw Tyson against the wall and lunged at Hillary. She shrieked and fell back against the cell's bars. Rei grabbed her throat.  
  
But Max, Tyson, and Kenny pulled him away, glaring at Hillary. "Unlock the cell door, Hillary and unlock Kai." Kenny ordered. Frightened that they might let Rei go, Hillary rushed to unlock both the cell and Kai. Kai's hands dropped to the floor but he didn't get up.  
  
"Kai..."Rei whispered. "Kai? Are you okay?"  
  
"Leave me alone." Kai muttered. "Go away."  
  
"Oh, poor little Kai. He's got nothing left. Too bad!"  
  
Tyson slapped Hillary, knocking her against the wall. She fell unconscious. "Damned bitch."  
  
When his friends released him, Rei rushed to Kai, falling to his knees in front of him. "Kai...Don't believe her, Kai. It's not true..."  
  
Kai stood up and moved to the back corner of his cell. "Go away." He repeated, crouching in the corner and closing his eyes.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
;.; I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I had to make it all sad and difficult and stuff. *Sniffs* But! Don't worry. I NEVER, EVER write stories with bad endings. I can't stand reading them so I refuse to write them ;.; I finished reading Immortal Blood and now I will never read any of that person's fics. The ending wasn't good. *Sighs* Well, I'm going to update on this soon. I have to. I left MYSELF at a cliffhanger o.o -I- want to know what happens next. Yeah, I never told you guys that I never plan my fics or stories ahead time. :) Okay. If anyone wants to know what the clues I gave were tell me in a review and I'll tell you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, DEV! *Grins* Later! 


	8. Chapter 8 Healing and Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. ^.^ *Is super happy today* I just own the plot. And that one character that came up earlier. He wasn't important so I forgot his name.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi(Maybe TysonxMax if I bring it up again) and the tongues of...Kai, Rei, and Tyson :)  
  
Notes: *Beams* I got such a nice review for my newest fic. My one-shot 'When You Come Back To Me Again' Can anyone guess who reviewed? :) *Says nothing* Huummdee. I'm glad everyone feels sorry for Kai. Now I wont have the urge to make him worse. XD I wanted people to be sad about Kai being...sad O.o ^.- YAY. I love my reviewers. Okay. Review answers :)  
  
Devlinn Reiko- Hehe. I feel sorry for Rei too. *Tries to imagine Rei and Hillary together.* Eww. Funny. Hillary's homophobic o.o hehehe. *Has never seen that episode* ;.; Why would anyone but Hillary want to save Hillary(Yes. I meant to say 'Hillary want to save Hillary') :) . . Wont say what? *suspicious* I hope they get updated too! XD And I say that like they update themselves o.o Thanks for reviewing! *Continues to worship*  
  
Bluumberry- XD You like my sad cliffhanger-ish ending! I find that amusing 33 And don't worry about talking about your books in reviews :) I don't mind it at all. But you MUST update 30 Years more often ;.; I want to read more of it. Thanks for reviewing! 33  
  
---Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus did not review---  
  
Kaiiko-Chan- *Is totally....totally lost.* . ;.; . *Wants to know where Mariah came from* Either I missed something or...;.; Anyway. *Can't tell what's going to happen* o.o But I hope everyone knows that I never write sad endings. ;.; Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kithic Pheonix- ;.; It's sad, isn't it? To tell you the truth, I made it a cliffy because I couldn't think of anything else to type XD I didn't take long to update! YAY! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jay Kamiya- XD Can I kill her too? *Takes the 'super-wallet' from StarryNightObsession and wonders if she meant it to be a super-mallet* Oh, well. *Turns it into a super-mallet and whacks Hillary on the head* Thar we go. Of course he will! Eventually. O.o Thanks for reviewing.  
  
StarryNightObsession- I could make this a death fic and kill Hillary...But there's no one to kill her. Maybe I'll....Aahh... *Grins wickedly.* I know EXACTLY what I'm doing with Hillary. *Cackles* AAAAnyway. ;.; Poor Kai's been locked up too long and Hillary's being all convincing. Somehow. O.o I don't know how. ;.; Hey! WHOA. WHOA.WHOA. Where are you people getting Mariah from?! *Is going to go crazy* I don't understand! Where did this Mariah stuff come from? O.o *is lost and confused and in desperate need of a map* Murr... I don't use Mariah...Or Tala...or any of them because I don't know enough about them. I nearly never get to watch Beyblade so I don't know too many characters ;.; Though I'd like to see Tala. People seem to like him and love to hate him. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
DragonBlade- ;.; Isn't it? For some reason(and it annoys me) I keep imagining Kai going to the corner looking like a kicked puppy or something. x.x I don't like imagining him like that. Very irritating. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Ashla- ^.^ *Cheers* Found Kai! Found Kai! *Gets sad* Sad Kai. Sad Kai. *sniffs* Sad Kai is very much a no-no. :) But I had to do it! I had to. Yupyup. O.o Wee. Not childish. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Another Review Reply For Devlinn Reiko- *Hugs* Thanks a ton for reviewing 'When You Come Back To Me Again'. I love how you review so fast :) And thanks a ton for your compliments. I had a lot of fun writing that fic. 333 Thanks for everything, Dev.  
  
On with the chapter now! *Tries desperately to figure out why two people mentioned Mariah*  
  
Chapter 8- Healing and Revenge  
  
Rei watched Kai move away, feeling tears find his eyes. "Kai...Please..." Rei whispered.  
  
Tyson and Max turned on Hillary who had woken up. "There is no WAY you're getting out of this alive..." Tyson hissed. Max pulled Tyson back a bit.   
  
"Tyson, calm down...Killing her would get us all in to trouble...Besides...Once Kai recovers we can probably get her into an insane asylum or something."  
  
Kenny nodded in agreement. "Max is right, Tyson. Hillary is definitely not sane."  
  
"I am too! I am sane! I am!" Hillary protested.  
  
"Shut up, Hillary." Tyson replied before looking over to Rei and Kai. Kai was crouched in the corner of his cell and Rei was sitting on his knees by the bars of the cell. "Rei? Is he okay?"  
  
Rei looked up at him, shaking his head. "He believes her...Damnit, I believes everything she said!"  
  
"Because I'm right! I am! I am! You don't love him, Rei. Just admit it!" Hillary sneered. Max, annoyed for once, kicked her in the leg.  
  
"Oh, shut it." He said.  
  
"Ooooow. KAI'S A FREEEAAK! Heisheisheis!"   
  
"Okay. I didn't really think she was crazy at first but...now."  
  
"Kai..." Rei tried again, standing up and moving to sit next to him. "Kai. Nothing Hillary said was true. I love you Kai." Rei said to him.  
  
"No...No...She's right. I'm an idiot. Thinking you did...Gotta talk to Dranzer...Gotta find Dranzer...Dranzer...Where is Dranzer..."  
  
"Dranzer's outside." Kenny said.  
  
"Dranzer...Dranzer...Gotta talk to Dranzer." Kai muttered as he stood up and made his way outside. Rei, Kenny, Tyson, and Max followed. Tyson and Max had Hillary by the arms and were pulling her along.  
  
"Dranzer." Kai said when he reached the outside of the cave and saw his bit-beast standing on the right of the entrance. "Dranzer...She's right, Dranzer..."  
  
-Kai? Who is right Kai?- Dranzer asked gently, hopping forward. -What are you talking about?-  
  
"Hillary...She is right. Rei doesn't love me. He never loved me...Right?"  
  
-No. Hillary is wrong, Kai. You can not believe her.- Dranzer glared at Hillary before looking apologetically at Rei. Rei smiled weakly, leaning his back against Drigger's strong chest. (A/N: I hope everyone's been imagining Drigger to about the size of...*Ponders.* Maybe a horse or a rhinoceros or something. 'Cause that's how big he is to me ^.^)  
  
"Are you sure? Hillary said-"  
  
-Never believe Hillary. She is wrong. Rei loves you very much, Kai. You have nothing to worry about.-  
  
"I don't know..." Kai wrapped his arms around Dranzer's neck, resting his cheek on the bit-beast's chest. Dranzer wrapped his wings around Kai.  
  
-I am not sure how I can make you understand...- Dranzer said to him.  
  
"Me neither..." Kai whispered. "How do you know, Dranzer?" Kai asked. Kenny went to Rei's side, resting his hand on the neko-jin's shoulder.   
  
"Don't worry. If anyone can convince Kai that Hillary is wrong, it's Dranzer." Kenny whispered.  
  
"Thanks, Chief." Rei replied.  
  
Kenny nodded and looked over to the blader and his bit-beast.  
  
-It's a bit hard to explain.- Dranzer said thoughtfully. -Here. Put it this way. I know you better than you do, right?-  
  
"Hai."  
  
-And Dragoon, Drigger, and Draciel all know their bladers better than their bladers know themselves, correct?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
-Drigger is my mate. I know that you love Rei and Drigger knows that Rei loves you.-  
  
"He told you then?"  
  
-Yes. Do you trust his word?-  
  
Kai didn't respond for a moment but when he did, Rei sighed in relief. "Yes. I trust his word." Kai said, releasing his hold on Dranzer. "Thank you, Dranzer."  
  
-Think nothing of it.- Dranzer said, giving Kai's hair a quick preen before unwrapping his wings from around the blader. -Go.-  
  
Kai turned to Rei, his eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry, Rei. It's just...Hillary can be convincing when she wants to be...and...I don't know."  
  
Rei moved away from Drigger and hugged Kai around the neck. "It's alright. I understand." Rei whispered, resting his forehead against Kai's. Kai wrapped his arms around Rei's waist.   
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Kai murmured.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. I think they wanted to put her in an insane asylum. How does that sound."  
  
"Amusing. I hope it works..." Kai looked like he was about to ask something else.  
  
"You want to know about Dranzer and Drigger being solid." Rei stated, smiling.  
  
Kai grinned. "I do."  
  
"Kenny thinks it's because Dranzer was worried about you and wanted to help us find you. As for Drigger, we think he became solid because of my worry as well as Dranzer's."  
  
"Did you know they were mates?"  
  
"Not until a while ago. Yesterday I think. I don't remember how long we've been looking for you." Rei said, shrugging.  
  
"Hey! I've got a question! Why didn't you guys ever tell US you were together?!" Tyson demanded. Rei and Kai, foreheads still together, grinned at each other.  
  
"We didn't think you'd get it." Kai said.  
  
"Get it? Hey! I'm not THAT stupid!" Tyson protested. "Alright! Then I wont tell you who   
  
-I- am with."  
  
"That's fine." Rei responded.  
  
"So, Max, how many times have you two kissed?" Rei asked, grinning devilishly.   
  
"What? Wait! How did you know?" Max demanded.  
  
"It's obvious." Rei and Kai said in unison.  
  
*Grins crazily* I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO happy. *Gives everyone a rose.* I love you all! I really do! *Wishes she could draw Rei and Kai* If I could, I draw them how they are in the end there. With their foreheads together and all 3*Drools*3 Hope everyone likes my insane asylum idea! *Cackles* BYEBYE HILLARY! Thanks for reading and please review! Laaaater! *Goes to think about the whole Mariah thing* 


	9. Chapter 9 Asylum

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Can we just like. Tattoo that to my forehead so I don't have to keep telling you?  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing. :)  
  
Notes: WEEE! Last actual chapter but there will be something after this. :) *Grins* I think the idea came up when I was drawing last night(February 22nd). Want to know what it is? *Smiles* Go look. It'll be fun. Just remember that it's not in any way part of the story. Just me fooling around. :) I would reply to reviews here but I forgot to save StarryNightObsession's review to disk and no one else had reviewed when I last checked. ^.^ But I'll edit the next 'chapter' so it includes review replies. ^.^ And I'll have to reply to any reviews given to the last 'chapter' in my next chapter fic (Which I already have an idea for). Alright. Here we are. Last ACTUAL chapter of Missing.   
  
Chapter 9- Asylum  
  
Rei watched the police approach from where he sat on a large boulder in the park. They'd come back from the cave with the help of Dranzer's good eyesight. Drigger and Dranzer had returned to their bit-beast selves vanished so it was just the five friends and their insane prisoner.  
  
"Do you think they'll take her to an insane asylum?" Max asked.   
  
Kenny smiled, answering, "Yeah. I think they will."   
  
The police stopped before them, finally noticing Kai. "You, boy! Kai Hiwatari, right?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"We've been looking everywhere for you. What'd you do, run away?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"She kidnapped him with the help of some people she paid." Rei said, nodding to Hillary. She giggled, looking drunk. Tyson and Max were holding her arms.   
  
"Does she have something against him or something?" Another policeman asked, watching her.  
  
"Actually, sir, we believe she's insane."  
  
"Hiiii." Hillary said, poking her tongue out from between her teeth. (A/N: This makes this fic sound like something a 7-year old would write) "What's your name?" She asked.  
  
"Miss? Might you want to explain why you kidnapped this young man?"  
  
"He's a freak! He's a freak! Rei is mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Can't you see the whisper?" She said. Kai and Rei exchanged glances while Tyson and Max did their best to hold back laughter.  
  
"Miss, you do know that there will be consequences for your actions, right?"  
  
"Con-SEEE-quen-SEES." She squeaked.  
  
"Can't you just put her into an insane asylum or something? She's not right in the head." Max said, giving Hillary a weird look.  
  
"We'll take her from here. You should be getting home, young man. But first, do you know who she paid to help her?"  
  
"Yes. She told us. We wrote it down too." Kenny took out the paper and handed it to him.   
  
"Thank you very much and it's good to see you're okay." He said, nodding to Kai he and the other three police took Hillary from Tyson and Max. As they watched them go, the team started to laugh. Kai, smiling slightly, shook his head.  
  
"She's crazy. She didn't -used- to be like that." Tyson said when he'd gotten a hold of himself.  
  
"No. She wasn't like that before you guys came either. I wonder if she did it all just to save her self from getting in trouble. They'll take care of her at the asylum anyway." Kai replied. Rei nodded in agreement, hugging Kai around the neck.   
  
"I'm really glad you're okay, Kai." Rei murmured. Kai hugged him, kissing his cheek. "We were all worried."  
  
Kai smiled. "Thank you. All of you." He added, nodded to his team. Tyson and Max grinned.  
  
"Not so cold now, are we?" Tyson said.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. "Don't get your hopes up."  
  
"You better not get all Mr. Corner-dweller on us now. We saved you, remember?"  
  
"Yeah." Kai looked over at the departing police cars. "I would have liked to talk to her. If she was in her right mind..."  
  
"Probably better that you didn't." Kenny said. "Who knows what kind of things she'd say if she was sane."  
  
"Who gives?" Rei replied. "Come on. Let's all go home. We all need to eat and -you- need your head looked at-Don't look at me like that. Like I wouldn't notice."  
  
Kai snorted. "Fine."  
  
"You'd never have thought he was tamable." Max commented. Kai shot him a look and he grinned.  
  
"Come on." Rei urged, moving away from Kai and taking his hand. "Let's get away from this place." He tugged him down the path and the rest of the team followed.  
  
Sorry it was such a short ending :) I can't help it. I'm REALLY eager to write the final 'chapter' and start writing the next chapter fic to take the open typing time that this one would have. :) So. Thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoy the little thing I'm putting up next. Later! 


	10. Chapter 10 Outtakes

Disclaimer: *Points to tattoo*  
  
Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing and Kai's tongue :) *Isn't sure if there will be anything slightly inappropriate yet.*  
  
Notes: HAHAHA! Here! The fun piece that I promised you *Grins* This is going to be fun. And, besides, it gives ME a chance to look back on the beginning chapters that I haven't looked at once since I typed them O.o *Is a bit worried about that*  
  
StarryNightObsession- I'll reply to you first because you were really quick to reply O.o like...REALLY quick. ^.^ Yes, you and another confused me. Very much. But I'm over it. -Looks around- You're confusing ME. XD Ah. The St. Jude thing. It's really sad to listen to all the stories but some of them are really sweet. O.o But I think one of the people at my school...The dean of students I think...I believe they said his name on the radio for being one of the donators. ^.^ -Makes super-wallet a real word- Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Devlinn Reiko- ^.^ I guess I wasn't alone in being sick and all. I hope you feel better now and I'm glad you were so happy about my updating 333 Thanks for reviewing! 33  
  
Bluumberry- you can write just fine! Just...Not long ;.; ^.^ Glad you liked the chapter though. -Wishes she could draw a lot of things- HEY! I traced a picture of a Taurus and put Rei's car design on it. I just have to scan it and all. I drew Kai from InuBodi as well. Like... a long time ago. XD -Wants to read 30 Years a TON- ^.^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus- Don't worry about it ^.^ It didn't bother me. I've just gotten so used to typing your name, Bluumberry's name, and Devlinn's name that I have to type it whether you review or not XD ^.^ I think I will. After I've finished reading the story I just started reading ;.; That I forgot the title of XD Heh. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jay Kamiya- ^.^ -cheers-  
  
Kithic Phoenix- XD Of course I think they are. I wouldn't be writing these if I didn't! ^.^  
  
Kaiiko-chan- It's alright. Just had me confused for a bit. ^.^ Nothing to worry about.  
  
SO! HERE GOES!  
  
'Chapter' 10- Out takes.  
  
Out takes for Chapter 1  
  
"Kai never says anything!" Tyson answered, laughing.  
  
"Not funny, Tyson. Rei said that Kai had agreed to come." Kenny told Tyson.  
  
"Yeah? And you actually think Kai would come? I mean...Really. Kai never goes anywhere. Besides tournaments and stuff. I don't get him." *Tyson stops and looks thoughtful.* "I'm sorry but I can't help but wonder...If Kai never goes anywhere but tournaments, does he never shower or go to the bathroom?"  
  
*Rei looks in from the kitchen and glares at Tyson.* "Not funny, Tyson." *Pauses when he realizes he just repeated part of his lines*  
  
*Max snickers.* "We thought it was."  
  
*Rei rolls his eyes* "Just say your lines and get on with it!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Yeah? And you actually think Kai would come? I mean...Really. Kai never goes anywhere. Besides tournaments and stuff. I don't get him." Tyson muttered.  
  
"Who does?" Max asked.  
  
Someone stumbled in the door, kicking off their shoes and running over to the three boys. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! Had to finish something." Hillary said in greeting.  
  
"Hey, Hillary." They replied  
  
"So, what where you 'finishing'?" *Grins wickedly.*  
  
"That's sick, Tyson!" *Rei calls from the kitchen.*  
  
"What! I never said anything sick!"  
  
"You KNOW how that sounds, Tyson." *Kenny gives him an annoyed look.*  
  
"Fine, fine. Let's try that again."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Am I imagining things or are you guys actually watching the news..."  
  
"Shut up." Tyson growled. "Kenny wanted to see if anything's happened lat-" Tyson stopped, eyes going wide. "Oh my God...REI!" *Yells* "Stop kissing me!"  
  
*Rei leaves the kitchen in order to swat Tyson on the head.* "You're the only one who's thinking these things, Tyson." *Kenny drums his fingers on his laptop keyboard.* "You've got a sick mind."  
  
*Tyson grins.* "Don't I?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Right. Because nothing's that easy." Kai mumbled to himself. Funny how he talked out loud to himself more than he talked to anyone else. "Damnit. Where'd it go?" Kai growled, having lost the rock. *Kai mutters something* "It seems that -someone- is SLEEPING on the JOB." Kai growled.   
  
*Tyson wakes up and looks around.* "Oops. Sorry, Kai. Here's your rock."  
  
*Glares at him.* "Too late now."  
  
"Eh-heh..."   
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"What the hell do you want me for?" Kai demanded. His pride was being stripped from him as he sat on the damp stone floor chained by the wrists to the cold bar.  
  
"My toy!"   
  
*Kai scowls.* "Ha-ha. Why am I working with a bunch of idiots?"  
  
"Hey, now. Kenny and I aren't idiots." *Rei calls*  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not working with you right now, am I?"  
  
"I suppose not." *Rei answers.*  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"And you're not even going to tell me who you are." Kai stated, annoyed.  
  
"No. Why would I want to do that? I am going to let you go, aren't I? Or maybe I wont? Maybe I'll keep you down here for my own enjoyment. Hey! Don't take it like that! Pervert."  
  
*Kai wonders why that has to be part of the lines.* "I really am working with idiots."  
  
"For once it's one of the SERIOUS people messing up the scene." *Tyson grins*  
  
"At least it's not with some sick comment -TYSON-."  
  
"Hey! I never make sick comments!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Out takes for Chapter 2  
  
"Hey, Chief?" Tyson whispered. Kenny looked over at him.  
  
"Is there something between Rei and Kai that we don't know about?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Besides air?" *Kenny couldn't help but answer.*  
  
*Tyson rolled his eyes and Max snickered.* "Very funny."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
(A/N: Lots of mistakes in chapters. O.o Oh. I might be writing a sequel later on because I still have to explain about the person that Kai said was supposed to be dead(Cashe) ^.^ Cashe is actually a horse in my original books that I write. His name is said 'caysh'.)  
  
Out takes for Chapter 4  
  
Kai didn't respond. He couldn't believe this...  
  
The form before him crouched and reached through the bars, grabbing Kai by the front of his shirt. "Guess what."  
  
"Get your hands off of me." Kai hissed.  
  
*Hillary sticks her tongue out.* "I'm gonna KISS you."  
  
*Kai, deciding he'd had enough of her stupidity, bit her hand.*  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Go kiss you mom."  
  
*Hillary blinks.* "Can I really do that?"  
  
*Kai rolls his eyes at Rei.*  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
(A/N: I forgot to get Kai's locket back.)  
  
Rei backed up. "But..." Rei whispered. The others turned to him.   
  
"What's wrong?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Oh! I have to go, you guys! My parents wanted me home an hour ago and if I don't go they wont let me help you tomorrow. Good luck!" Hillary turned and ran off the direction of her house, glancing at her silver watch in worry. "I can't believe myself! They're going to kill me!" *Hillary trips and falls on her face.* "Ow."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
-They being his captors.- Dranzer confirmed.   
  
-They knew exactly where they were going. Stop. Come see this.- *Drigger sits down.* -That sounds a bit strange. 'Stop. Come see this.' I tell them to stop then I tell them to come?-  
  
"It doesn't sound a bit weird." *Thinks it over.* "But we'll have to go with it."  
  
*Drigger shrugs and stands up again.*  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Out takes for Chapter 5  
  
Kai lowered his eyes. He didn't want to see Rei. He didn't get what was happening. What was going on?  
  
"I think he's sick." Tyson informed Rei.  
  
"Oh? That's too bad. Drug him. We'll let him get over it himself."   
  
"Druggie." *Tyson chimed*  
  
"You're the druggie of the group, Tyson." *Rei grins.*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Out takes for Chapter 6  
  
"Why, Hillary? What good is he to you?" Rei asked coldly.  
  
"More use to me than he is to you!" Hillary yelled.  
  
"Oh, I think not..." *Rei flinches.* "That sounded...weird."  
  
"Yup." *Tyson agrees*  
  
"You think everything sounds sick, Tyson. So hush."  
  
"I do not! See! That didn't sound sick."  
  
*Rei sighs* "He's a lost cause."  
  
"I agree" *Kai mutters*  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Rei say down and put the four letters on the ground before him. "H, R, L, Y" Rei said aloud.  
  
"I know what it is!" Dizzi exclaimed. "HURLY!" *Kenny snaps the laptop shut.* "Don't ask."  
  
*Rei arches and eyebrow and shrugs.*  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Out takes for Chapter 7  
  
"So, when you threatened to kill him you didn't -want- him?" Kai growled.  
  
"No. I wanted to kill him because it's wrong!"  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"You're a freak, Kai." Hillary taunted. "Falling in love with your best friend. He's a GUY, too! Freak."  
  
"Homophobic!" *Tyson yells*  
  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! What's a homophubnic?" *Hillary blinks stupidly.*  
  
"She's a lost cause as well." *Kai says to Rei who nods in agreement.*  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Rei turned his fierce golden eyes on Hillary. "Why did you do it, Hillary?"  
  
"Because you're MINE." Hillary said. Not a good thing. "And it's not like you really love Kim!"  
  
"You're right, I don't." *Rei answered, amused.*  
  
"That's not your line!"  
  
"That wasn't yours either."  
  
"What? Yes it was!" *Hillary repeats it under her breath.* "What'd I say wrong?"  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
Out takes for Chapter 8  
  
Tyson and Max turned on Hillary who had woken up. "There is no WAY you're getting out of this alive..." Tyson hissed. Max pulled Tyson back a bit.   
  
"Tyson, calm down...Killing her would get us all in to trouble...Besides...Once Kai recovers we can probably get her into an insane asylum or something."  
  
"I bet we could do really do that." *Tyson eyes Hillary.*   
  
"Yurp." *Hillary sways.*  
  
"Is she okay?" *Tyson tilts his head*  
  
"Was she ever?" *Kai asked from his corner.*  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Get it? Hey! I'm not THAT stupid!" Tyson protested. "Alright! Then I wont tell you who   
  
-I- am with."  
  
"That's fine." Rei responded.  
  
"So, Max, how many times have you two kissed?"  
  
"You took my line, koi." *Kai grins.*  
  
"I just noticed that." *Rei smiles.* "Sorry."  
  
(A/N: I actually did that in the chapter ;.; I meant for Kai to say 'That's fine')  
  
................................................................................................................................................  
  
:) That was fun. Hope you all liked it. ^.^ I just thought it would be fun to mess around with the stories a bit. Thanks for reading and please review! Later! *Skips off to start her latest fic idea.* 


End file.
